Craziness
by calyspo
Summary: La folie. Elle revêt plusieurs facettes. Minime, douce, amusante, gênante, agaçante, envahissante, terrifiante. Horrifiante. Oui, horrifiante, c'est le mot. Une démence horrifiante dégoulinante d'une ironie morbide. Bienvenue au coeur de la folie de Rodolphus Lestrange.


L'elfe de maison traversa les couloirs de la maison vers le jardin, un plateau surplombé d'une tasse de thé vacillant entre ses mains. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas songer à la personne qui l'attendait. Elle allait servir le thé comme il se le devait, puis repartir. Et tout irait bien.

Ewen servait la famille Lestrange depuis des années.  
En vérité, elle n'avait rien connu d'autre depuis que l'ancienne maîtresse l'avait prise chez elle alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une toute petite elfe. Mais jamais elle n'avait craint un maître comme elle craignait Rodolphus Lestrange.  
Peut être était-ce dans l'aura imprégnée de folie qui l'entourait. Ou bien dans son regard direct et dur, qui suintait le sang et la violence. Les yeux d'un homme qui a tué, qui tue et qui tuerait.  
Elle était insignifiante face à lui. Comme un pot posé dans l'entrée que l'usure du temps aurait fait oublier aux habitants d'une maison. Oui, comme un pot.  
Ou une fourmi. De celles que l'on écrase machinalement du pouce, sans y penser, comme un concours de circonstances hasardeux : une main qui s'ennuie, un insecte qui passe, une vie de moins.

Cette impuissance était terrifiante, disproportionnée.  
Ewen avait maintenant atteint le jardin. Le plateau vacilla légèrement lorsqu'elle enjamba la marche, mais elle rétablit sa tour de Pise d'un léger à-coup du côté. Elle s'annonça, puis s'avança vers la table et servit en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder la personne qui y était accoudée. Surtout ne pas croiser SES yeux. Peine perdue.  
Lorsqu'elle se retourna, Ewen resta figée d'étonnement.  
Rodolphus tenait dans sa main un petit œuf de mésange, qu'il fit rouler avec délicatesse entre ses doigts fins, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

" Tu sais ce que c'est ? "

Elle se crispa légèrement.

"- Un œuf maître ?

- Oui un œuf, mais c'est réducteur. "

Toujours avec précaution, il le saisit entre son pouce et son index, l'exposant à la lumière du soleil.

" Vois tu, cet œuf est un futur oiseau, un tout petit oisillon qui s'envolera rapidement vers son avenir incertain "

Il se redressa sur sa chaise

" Ira-t-il au Sud, au Nord ? Je ne sais pas, mais cela n'a aucune importance, un jour ou l'autre, mort ou vivant, il finira dévoré par son prédateur direct. Triste fin, mais nécessaire, car le complexe rouage de l'ordre des choses sera lancé. Au bout de quelques tours de cadran, nous serons déjà à l'homme. Ce prédateur sera mangé par un humain, qui vivra grâce à cette inespérée source de nourriture. Il aura alors des enfants, qui auront d'autres enfants, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin des âges… Tout ça à partir d'une si petite et fragile chose. "

Il fit retomber l'œuf au creux de sa paume

" Te rends tu compte de ce que je tiens entre les mains ? A quel point cette chose si futile est la plus belle des merveilles ? "

Ewen ne savait pas si cette question lui était adressée, et n'eut de toute façon pas le temps de répondre. Rodolphus referma brutalement ses doigts. Le craquement retentit dans l'air, comme l'eut fait une montre qui serait tombé au sol en se brisant. Le jaune dégoulina lentement le long de ses doigts avant de goutter au sol.  
Rodolphus regarda avec fascination sa main, puis se pencha en avant. Un long sourire carnassier dévora tout son visage et il se rejeta en arrière, éclatant d'un rire dément qui envahit le parc, s'infiltrant dans les allées, et auquel les arbres firent un écho sinistre.  
Il la fixa, euphorique :

"Je viens de tuer des centaines de personnes ! "

Ewen recula lentement en arrière, horrifiée. Le sorcier, la voyant faire, fronça les sourcils et son hilarité s'éteignit aussi brusquement qu'une flammèche heurtée par une bourrasque.  
Un œil sombre rencontra le sien, la poignarda de son mépris, de sa colère, de sa haine. Elle se figea, tandis que son angoisse ne cessait de repousser les limites connues de la terreur. Elle ne bougeait absolument plus, n'osait respirer. Seul l'extrémité de ses doigts tremblait légèrement sous l'effet de la nervosité. Il lui semblait que le moindre mouvement ferait basculer la situation. Elle se sentait comme une funambule sur un fil, que le plus petit souffle de vent précipiterait vers une mort certaine.  
Rodolphus regarda le sol où la tache de jaune s'étalait.

" Ramasse, dit-il sèchement. "

Ewen le regarda lui, puis la tache sur le carrelage. Pour la nettoyer, il allait falloir qu'elle s'approche de lui. Et ça, elle ne le voulait absolument pas.

" Je t'ai dit de ramasser ! hurla t-il  
-Oui maître, balbutia t-elle"

Elle se précipita vers lui avec un chiffon, dans la crainte de provoquer une nouvelle fois sa colère. Avec des mouvements fébriles et saccadés, le souffle court et les yeux agrandis, elle frotta énergiquement le sol, à genoux devant lui.  
Ewen tressaillit quand il se pencha vers elle, mais n'osa rien faire, ni bouger, ni même ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement de recul :

" Tu n'es qu'un petit oisillon Ewen, murmura t-il au creux de son oreille "


End file.
